for_the_kingfandomcom-20200214-history
For The King/Changelog
This page lists patches containing bug fixes and gameplay changes made to the game since its initial releases. It includes sections detailing what was changed between the various platforms the game is available on. The content within the first section of this page is borrowed from the changelog present in the GOG forums.GOG Forums Developer Changelog Users are encouraged to expand, clarify, or list changes not present in these provided dotpoints. PC/Mac/Linux (19 April 2018) 1.0.7771.1 (27 April 2018) ; Fixes * Fixed an issue where people who have already achieved certain achievements pre full release were not getting new unlocks. Your unlocks should now appear when you next start the game. * Fixed issue where elemental ailment SFX would persist indefinitely * Fixed issue where slowing an already slowed character would result in them losing their slow status * Fixed an issue with the enemy/encounter ratio of dungeons * Hobo invasion! He will now spawn only once, and stop asking you for money... * Removed the Roc Nest encounter from being incorrectly included too soon (if you see this in your old save games, please avoid it, but it will no longer spawn from now on) * End Turn Tutorial now properly localized * Minor Spelling and Grammar fixes * Equipped shields consistent among characters and crash less with backpack * Border Edge fixed on Stone Hero Portraits ; Gameplay * Spiders have less/no armor, slightly reduced health, and do slightly less damage * Ghouls Piercing Attack changed to Regular Attack, reduced evasion, reduced crit chance, lower max damage, slight increase in resistance * General Reduction in Crit Chances for high crit enemies across the board. Typically now only birds some special enemies have crit chances above 10% * Leprechaun -5% crit chance (now 10%) * Pirate -10% crit chance (now 10%) * Goblin Assassin -15% crit chance (now 10%) * Death Knight Boss -10% crit chance (now 10%) * Forest Knoll -10% crit chance (now 10%) * Crow -5% crit chance (now 10%) * Bandits -10% crit chance (now 5%) * Thief -15% evasion * Swamp Fly -10% evasion * Snow Goblin Assassin -25% evasion (now 25%) 1.0.7827 (08 May 2018) * fixed the "can't use orbs" bug 1.0.1.7902 (11 May 2018) ; Fixes * Fixed issue where several “icy” enemies weren’t properly tagged as Ice class * Fixed bug where Embedded Blade encounter wouldn’t drop an item if you didn’t already have it unlocked in the lore store * Very Low Quality setting now uses proper texture resolution which should result in slightly improved performance * Fixed issue where Owlbear’s death hug attack was always blocked * Fixed Mimic placement in the Encounter Card * Fixed an issue where the Dungeon Merchant items would all be greyed out, despite having enough cash to buy (maybe he just didn’t like you? How rude...) * Fixed an issue where you could Pickup Party and pull people out of other nearby boats or balloons * In certain circumstances during local co-op, a mouse may have lost the ability to control a boat * In dungeon crawl online, the number of completed dungeons may have been incorrectly reported across the network * End game credits would freeze if entering the menu * Incorrect text was displayed when entering a carnival without a ticket while playing online * Fixed some intermittent freezes on Linux due to primitive type conversions * In Frost Adventure online: the Tavern Pirate fight could be engaged by multiple clients online, and the enemies would double up * When attacking a haunt from a boat: the portraits of characters pulled in to the fight are now accurate * Fighting the Kraken when Deimos is active now respects the original ocean diorama * Fixed an issue with some combat allowing players to use unlimited items per turn * Fixed an issue with the Kraken not dropping any loot in some instances * Fixed an issue with Quest Items not being removed from inventories when they are no longer needed (Shovel, Mead, Key Fragments etc..) ; Gameplay * Forest Mystic/Protector no longer have pierce attack * Forest Protector now has group lightning attack * Pixies now do full attack damage on their regular attack * Chaos Fairy now casts Protect Group instead of Protect Others * Lightning Hawk Regular attack fixed (was too easily blocked) and now pierces * Hide boots set to +2 vitality and Fur Boots set to +4 vitality * Added pickup radius hex highlighting for boats and balloons * Haunts and certain encounters now show combat radius when moused over ; Changes * Added version validation check in the online browser * General polish to dead adventurers * Improved Owlbear attack FX * Improved Storm Lighting * Toned down and optimized snowstorm FX * Optimized Rainstorm FX * Adding backing to HUD Vote Buttons to increase visibility * Version Warning added to Online Lobby to show when the host’s version doesn’t match your version * General polish pass on player models * Jelly Cube attack FX now 300% more goopy * Identify Scrolls cannot be used in the overworld on a treasure chest that a character is also standing on 1.0.7.8349 (25 June 2018) * Reduced Goblin max damage from 9 to 8 * Fixed an issue where Orbs (eg: Smoke Orb, or Precious Pearl, etc...) were not sending their buff status effects across the network * Fixed a crash that could occur when dying at the end of Frost Adventure * Fix an issue where you would not get control back of your character if he was confused and randomly used a panax to cure himself. The panax will now cure the confuse status. * Fixed an issue where having an immunity to confuse would still cause you to become confused by Hildebrant’s Reserve * Fixed an issue where in a very specific set of circumstances: a hex may be shown as “explored” but would not reveal any hidden POI’s or * Encounters on it. Resulting in some users not being able to find dungeons in dungeon crawl mode. * Fixed nighttime lighting on character select screen * Fixed the hobo becoming invisible if you selected the Demon Skin in character selection. Now you can enjoy the demon in all his shirtless wonder. * Fixed a bug where a crash could occur at the end of a dungeon that subsequently is cleared from the world * Added a touch of color to the dungeon room map * Fixed an issue where you could not change the locality if loading a game from the Online Server Browser Nintendo Switch (TBD 2019) Xbox One (TBD) References